


Never Again

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you so much for reading!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You, tom hiddleston x you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Never Again

‘Never again,’ you had told yourself when you finally found the courage to break up with your boyfriend. Never again would you put yourself out there, because letting yourself become vulnerable with someone only meant that they could hurt you more when things didn’t work out. You were never going to let yourself fall in love again. Or so you thought.

But then, there was Tom. Sweet, precious Tom who you had been working with for a while now. You most certainly had feelings for him, and it seemed like they were reciprocated. You would both linger after work to smalltalk, before going your separate ways. More than once, Tom had asked you to join him for a coffee or dinner, but you had declined. You had to, because you had promised yourself to never go out on dates again.

Today, he asked you yet again to join him for a coffee, and this time, you agreed. You were as surprised as Tom was when the words ‘sure, why not’ left your mouth. They had come so easily, so naturally, and you couldn’t possibly take them back now that they had been uttered out loud.

“Alright, great. Let’s go then. I know a great café just down the street,” Tom said gleefully. He suddenly seemed so eager to leave, as though he was afraid you might change your mind if you didn’t go right away.

You followed him out through the doors and down the street. The café was quiet and cosy and had a relaxed atmosphere. You ordered your drinks and sat down by a table for two, taking your coats off.

“I’m so glad you came with me this time,” Tom said with a warm smile.

“Me too,” you replied truthfully.

You blushed as you thought about how silly you had been to put this off for so long. You were having a great time with Tom, getting to know him better. He lightly touched your arm as you talked to each other and you felt a thrill of excitement run through your body. It was just an innocent touch, but you instantly felt that you wanted more.

As you left the café together, you were heading in the same direction, continuing your conversation. When it was finally time to part, you both lingered. Tom stood close to you and you looked each other in the eyes. You smiled up at him and he slowly leaned down to kiss you. You let him do it, you welcomed it. You wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss. To hell with the never again, you thought as you felt high on endorphins. You were in love, and it was a wonderful sensation. Tom would never hurt you like your ex did. He was far too kind for that.

‘Never again,’ you thought. ‘Never again am I going to let my past dictate my future.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
